


Avengers Moon

by Eclipsian_Maiden



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsian_Maiden/pseuds/Eclipsian_Maiden
Summary: Hello All Readers, this is my first posted work in a while, I will try to keep updates regular. So to set the scene a little this is Post Stars and Crystal Tokyo didn't happen that will be explained in the story. There is no under aged anything in this the inners and Serenity are 22 at this point and the outers are at 23/24. So please enjoy the story.





	1. Battle of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All Readers, this is my first posted work in a while, I will try to keep updates regular. So to set the scene a little this is Post Stars and Crystal Tokyo didn't happen that will be explained in the story. There is no under aged anything in this the inners and Serenity are 22 at this point and the outers are at 23/24. So please enjoy the story.

She was dreaming again that she could tell. She was dreaming of the past and it left her feeling an ache in her heart. She found herself dancing. She was passing from partner to partner none were who she was looking for in the crowd. She found herself passed to the next and drawn in like they were trying to Protect her from view.

She smiled believing that it was Endymion but when she looked up she did not see black hair framing deep blue eyes. She saw bright sapphire eyes staring down at her framed with a wealth of golden blonde hair. She felt her heart race as she saw the person before her. She could not think of their name as they smiled and made her body feel weak.

"Serenity," the voice said smooth and caressing as they took the dancers attention. She could not see anyone beyond the man before her. She was finding that it was hard to look away from the mysterious stranger before her.

"We are in danger my love," he said to her as she felt everything in her mind rebelling this was not who was suppose to warn her. This was not her Endymion, he was not her true love. She looked up at him her body betraying her acting of its own accord. It sought comfort from him.

"How long until they try to take the Castle?" she asked a question she had no recollection of ever saying before.

"A day or two before they will try to strike from my Intelligence officers," the blonde man said. That took Serenity's breath Two days and they would be at war. She took a moment as he spun her out and drew her back into his arms.

"You need to find safety my love, they will try to force you to be the prize of this war if they have their way." he said as he looked at her moving them off the dance floor as the song ended. "I do not want to see you get hurt," he said as he drew her into a private room.

Serenity's hands reached up to try and remove the mask but he stopped her.

"No, I must remain anonymous for now Love, but we will be together..." He stopped as if hearing something. The castle shook as he pulled Serenity close and went to kiss her.

As he moved to kiss her Usagi jolted awake. She put her hand to her forehead What was going on with this dream. As she moved the covers back she looked at the time it was 6:45 am. She had to get up anyway for class. She stretched as she went about her morning routine. She was careful as she walked about her apartment . Pulling her hair back into a single ponytail Usagi was ready for her day. She smiled to herself as she caught a picture of her and her girls. Tracing the edge of the picture, her thoughts as she wondered to how her friends were doing now.

After all the fighting, she had finally found a way for them to live in a relative peace. She had given them all leave to pursue their own dreams when Mamoru had not come back. She did not understand how he had not come back from the final battle when he had been there with everyone else. She had soldiered on not showing how much her heart had broken to know that Chibi-usa would not be born.

She looked out the window of her Apartment and let out a slow breath, she had to get to class. As she left she grabbed her lunch and backpack of college books. Usagi knew that she would have to call and touch base with the Outer senshi soon. They had been kind enough to help her work on her English and learn French, Italian and Spanish. She had not known where she would want to go to school but with no pressing future ahead of her she had time. Time that she knew not what she wanted to do with as her dream for a long time had been to get married and have her baby girl. She was not watching where she was going as she wove through the streets of New York.

As she tried to figure out what to do with her life she had decided to Study abroad. She had Ami to thank for that since she taught her how to study and focus for tests. She smiled thinking about the Premedical student that was off in Germany at the moment. She had promised Ami when she dropped the news to the Inners that she would touch base at least by text from time to time. Shaking her head as she walked she looked up when she felt a chill run down her spine.

Alert now as she took note of the area around her she saw what had caused the chill. Flood of aliens were coming through a portal. She clenched her hands as she took her backpack and lunch and shoved them into her subspace pocket. She didn't know how long this would take. She saw people panicking as they ran away. She found herself ducking into an alleyway as she tried to keep her cool as she watched people fleeing.

Taking the locket that she never left home without from its place in her subspace pocket she held it close. Feeling the need to protect overwhelmed her as she threw her hand up and cried out the normal phrase.

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" She felt the familiar rush of power as she went through the movements of donning her Fuku.

She felt the wind as she stood there in the familiar three tier skirt, white and red boots and gloves. She felt stronger than the last time she donned this fuku. She jumped and landed on the roof top as she assessed the situation. She could see a group of heroes trying to stop these enemies. She knew that they needed to get people to safety.

Jumping down she took a moment to stand there and threw her hands up.

“Lunar Barrier!” she called out as silvery light arose from her palms and spread out to protect. People could still move through it, but nothing could harm them once outside of it. She saw the barrier fall into place as she then ran into the fray.

The Avengers were fighting trying to protect New York from the invasion. Each had their hands full but startled when it seemed the din of battle dampened a bit. 

“Cap, we have another player,” said Tony   
He went about working on attacking a few of the flying monstrosities as he tried to get back to his team.

“Are they a danger to the people?” He called back as he punched another foot soldier. He then threw his shield to take out three more that were trying to ambush Black Widow. 

“Unknown Captain, all we can say is there is now a barrier that is containing the hostiles” said one of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents.

Captain America was a little shocked as they continued to wade through the swarm of enemies. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flash as a few of the enemies turned to dust. He looked back and saw the female holding a Staff in hand. Captain felt a vague sense of recognition as he turn back to the fighting. 

Black Widow saw the new combatant and smirked at the outfit. Widow raised an eyebrow as the fighter fell in line with them. It was odd as the girl seemed to work some hand to hand but every so often would send off a bright soothing pulse of energy. 

As the battle went on and the forces were beat they saw that the female warrior was holding her own. She would protect the humans that had not gotten out of danger yet as the war zone raged on. Through the thick of battle Captain saw the young warrior take a hit for a child as she fought the enemy. He was not sure how bad the hit had been but he saw her keep going but made note to check after the battle.

As Widow flew through the sky on the enemies flight machines fighting to take as many out of the sky as possible. Ironman, Thor and Hulk were taking down the larger transport like monsters. Hawkeye was doing his best to assist in thinning the numbers in the sky. Captain America and the unknown warrior were clearing out the ground troops. He saw how fierce the young woman seemed to be about protecting the innocent. 

"Watch out!" she called out as there was one about to try and take Captain from behind. She went and threw a disc of pure energy that hit the monster and turned it to dust. She smiled as the energy faded and Captain America nodded to her.

She had felt her heart race as she saw the monster trying to stab at the blue clad figure from behind. She had felt like it was a sight to similar from the past. She focused once more reinforcing the evacuation site as she kept the monsters at bay. She felt each movement pull at her wound allowing more blood to leak from it as she fought. She knew she would have to leave after the fight was over quick or she would collapse.

As the battle drew to an end, they were able to detain Loki in Asguardian shackles as well as close the portal. The young female warrior had rushed to the side of the hulk as he had caught Ironman. 

Careful she looked over the young billionaire and placed a gloved hand on his arm. She released a wash of pure energy flood his system and heal him from the fall. She smiled at the Avengers as they gathered round. She released the barrier that had contained the battle.

"Who are you?" asked Captain America as he saw her sway on her feet. 

"I am a fighter for peace, but It's time I get going," she said as she waved a bit and jumped away. The sound of sirens sounded as the figure was leaping away.

"What a strange warrior," Thor said as he looked at Captain. The Avengers watched as S.H.I.E.L.D Agents arrived to help. Unable to help himself Steve went after the fleeing figure telling everyone he would be back. He jumped and found himself following the slip of a figure through the streets. He was careful as he watched her enter an alley way. 

Not sure what to expect he watched from above. He saw the figure collapse to her knees gasping. He frowned as he jumped down. With a startled gasp the girl turned back to him. She struggled to her feet. 

"Why did you follow me?" she said holding her side as she struggled to stay on her feet. 

"I didn't know if you had received any injuries that might need attention," Steve said as he moved a step closer. 

"I will be fine, your team will need you," she said as she tried to take a step back but winced as she made a wrong step. 

"Let me help you," Steve said as he reached out and caught her before she collapsed. That one movement was enough to take the resolve of Serenity as she collapsed against him. 

Steve was not sure what to think as the warrior fainted against him. He saw the blood had soaked the side of her uniform. He frowned as he looked at where they were and went back towards where they could get medical attention. He felt like he was holding a precious treasure now. 

"Cap, what you got there?" he heard as he arrived back to the rest of the team. 

"The young fighter that ran into danger with us," he said as he held the unconscious female in the strange outfit. "She got hurt protecting the civilians, She has lost some blood, how much is unknown," he stated. Careful of her wound he went and took her to one of the emergency tents. He found a bed and laid her down upon it. She looked pale and that concerned him. 

As he stood there watching he got the attention of a doctor who told him they would do what they could. As the doctor went about looking over the warrior the trouble became how to remove her uniform to get at the wound. Captain realizing that he would see more than he should bowed out and stood guard. The Shield doctors looked the girl over and there was a startled cry as a flash of pure light went off. 

Captain turned back in and saw what startled the group as a petite young female laid where the warrior had been. She was as pale as the warrior had been and a locket held in her hand as her arm laid across her waist. The gash was visible as most of her shirt was missing where the wound showed. 

The team went about closing the wound and telling Captain America that his place was outside. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest before he went back out to help the people around. The image of the girl laying in that bed seared into his mind as he felt the need to keep her safe.


	2. Captain Meets Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to get this out to you all but hopefully i will be able to keep a better update schedule. I will try not to vanish for 3 months again. So Here is Chapter 2 where Cap meets the lovely Moon

It had been days since the battle of New York had concluded and with Loki in custody the rest of the avengers seemed to be less on edge. While everyone else went about their normal routine Steve made it his mission to keep an eye on the recovery of the unknown female soldier. As the repair work of Stark Tower was finished he escorted the unconscious female as she was transported to the medical wing in said tower.

Tony had made it clear to S.H.I.E.L.D that the girl was under their protection until she was awake and made a choice regarding them. Steve smiled at that thought that Tony knew that this girl was important enough to not subject her to S.H.I.E.L.D’s normal intrusive acts of lying and manipulation. He did not want them to make her disappear without any idea of how to find her. He could feel the bubble of questions inside him like why he felt they had met before when there was no way for that to be true.

As he walked the wing that held the female warrior he saw Banner heading toward her room. He followed just wanting to be kept in the know about what was going on with the girl’s condition. It was interesting to think that the girl’s fighting garb surprised them when it faded and left her in normal street clothes that seemed to have seen better days. He wondered if she was constantly needing new clothes after battles.

The staff were nervous as they tried to remove the locket that she had been holding but when they did her stats crashed. It seemed that what ever was in that locket, Tony said he couldn’t even scan through the bejeweled casing, was keeping her alive and stable. Banner was still trying to see if they could move it from skin contact and worried that it would be like the Tesseract in some sense. He worried it would be something that was trying to control the young woman that seemed to be fighting to get better from the fight.

As he watched he couldn’t take the silence excluding the heart monitor. “How is she doing Banner?” Steve asked as he found a spot just inside the room.

“About the same. It seems that she has a healing factor, but I cannot seem to catch how accelerated it is because it seems to change or be in flux all the time.” He said as he turned to Steve. “She should be waking up soon from all the tests I’ve conducted. I hope she will be alright when she wakes because she won’t know where she is. Hopefully we won’t have to sedate her after she wakes to keep her from injuring herself or others.” Banner then turned away from the bed and was talking with some of the medical staff.

“Should someone stay with her until she wakes then Banner? Or would isolation be better?” Steve asked not sure which answer he wanted to hear more.

“Either way Steve, she will most likely find herself tired and hungry. The rate at which she healed is tantamount to the big guy healing injuries,” Banner said with a bit of awe in his statement.

“Oh, Wow,” Steve said as he looked down at the Petite woman who was laying there still sleeping. “Could she have been an experiment?” he asked as he looked over at Banner.

“I wish I knew Steve, She is a mystery even her blood work doesn’t read normal,” Banner stated as he continued to look through several reports on the tablet. He shook his head as he sighed and said “Even Tony is curious to talk to this young woman.”

Steve stiffened as he thought about Tony Stark's version of talking. Shaking his head he looked to Banner before the doctor got lost in the flight to the lab on the same level. "I do not think that Tony should be the only one talking to her if he is to question her," he paused. "It would be very inappropriate even if Jarvis is listening in no offence," he said speaking up to the AI. 

"None taken sir, " said Jarvis. "I do believe that Captain Rogers is correct though. Sir should not have his time talking with the young Lady alone, I do believe that Ms. Potts would no approve either." 

Smiling Steve made motions for see to Banner. "Alright Captain, you should be her guardian if she even talks to Tony," said Banner. "But I do want to see if she knows about the healing factor she has when she wakes if you don't mind watching over her a bit." he asked as he moved to the door.

"Alright Doctor Banner, I don't mind as long as we don't miss Thor leaving with Loki and the cube." Steve said as a chill coated the last word. He still had enough distrust of the tesseract that he did not want it anywhere that Shield could get at it. 

With that Banner left the room and Steve went about finding a seat and putting at the bedside. He was curious what her story was now that he knew she was not going to fade from his life like so many others. He watched the rise and fall of her breath as he waited for a sign she was awake. 

When the sign finally came a few hours after Banner's departure to his own lab he did not expect her to startle him. 

Serenity came to with a startled gasp. She took stock of her situation and found that she was not sure where she was. She saw the classic medical lay out that she had been lucky to not need till now. She was careful as she removed the sensors. What startled her most was the blonde male that was sitting there watching her. She felt her face burning with a blush as she tried to take stock of her state of dress. She was in a normal medical gown which left her groaning some. She was wary as she drew her hands back to her. 

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious Miss." the male said as he watched her not reaching for her or any sudden movements. She was not sure if that was because he had not expected her to wake so startled or not. She inched away a bit as she tried to remember what she had last done. She felt panic rush through her and the monitors began to spike her heart rate. She began to paw at the bed around her trying to find her Broach. She tried to not feel total panic.

Panic was clawing with a viciousness at her that she could not stop the natural response. As the monitors went off doctors came to find a petite woman sitting up in the bed covers thrown to the ground. She paid the medical personnel no mind as she found the locket tucked beneath the pillow. She grabbed it up and held it to her chest. She seemed to calm down now that it was in her hands.

Slipping back to her native tongue she said "Ohayou Gozaimasu," she paused then looked up. She saw the doctors and nurses tense a bit as she spoke something different then English. "Sorry, habit." she stated as she looked at them all and that seemed to stem the tension a bit.

Steve found that he wanted to comfort the girl as she sat there. He did not know why not having that piece of jewelry had sent her into such a panic.

"You alright there Miss?" he asked as he stood up from his seat. He watched her almost like one would for an injured animal. He saw her look at him once more confusion on her face. As she seemed to process what he was asking he saw the medical staff moving in as well. They wanted to make sure she was not going to be a threat to herself or others. He saw how on edge she seemed to be as the doctors were inching closer. He watched as the woman with what seemed like trained fingers found and removed all the leads and IV's. He found himself shocked as she eased herself to the ground.

"I would like my clothes please so that I can get out of here," she said with relative calm. Watching her they could see a complete demeanor change. She went from panicked patient waking to guarded soldier like persona. He could feel a formal edge to her request like she did not expect them not to comply. He watched as the nurses went about getting a set of scrubs as her clothes had been beyond saving. Steve found himself curious why she was being so guarded now that she was holding her broach. 

The head doctor stepped forward as the nurses went about getting something for her to wear. 

"Ma'am, Please if you would mind sitting back down on the bed we can answer any questions you have." he said hands raised to placate her.

Serenity shook her head. "I only need clothes to get out of here and back home. Please don't try to detain me," she said again the edge of formality coating her words.

Steve wanted to stop the doctor from pushing this fighter towards an altercation. "Miss, please forgive the doctor he is most likely worried you are weak from healing so much over the last few days." he said pausing and looking at her as he saw her eyes slide to him. He found himself under the gaze of cerulean blue orbs that felt like he would drown in given the chance. He watched as she seemed to consider that as an option. 

"Alright, I can sit down if that would get them to back up a bit," she said as she smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Steve looked to the doctors who took a collective sigh. One of the nurses came back with the scrubs that were white and a bit on the larger size. They deposited the scrubs on the edge of the bed.

It felt like he got punched when the nurse deposited the Scrubs and the woman smiled. He could see why so many men waxed prose when they saw a woman smile. He blinked as he felt blindsided by her almost disarmed by the joy that now sat on her face. 

"Ah, Miss, we do have a few questions if you would not mind answering them, then we can make sure you are able to eat before you go." Steve said as he saw Banner standing there in the back of the group of doctors and nurses.

"Alright as long as food will be available I don't mind answering some of your questions. But first every one out so that I can change out of this gown," she said disarming them all once more with her smile. 

Steve drifted out and heard the door close behind him. He found himself crowded by all the doctors that he had to speak up. "Okay I will take one or two questions from you in general nothing technical." he started which caused the medical personnel to calm down a bit then added. "And Doctor Banner will be joining us for lunch," he smiled to his fellow Avenger. 

It did not take Serenity long to change into the scrubs and she opened the door and stood there. Before anyone could say much she walked to Steve and linked arms with him. 

"Alright so where to for the food?" she asked smiling up at him. Still not use to the smile that seemed to make them forget all words Steve began to lead the way to the Kitchen. 

As they arrived Steve saw the kitchen was empty. He felt the girl slip form his arm as she walked in and sighed. "Makoto would love this kitchen," she whispered as she walked over to the fridge and opened it. As she looked a growl came from her stomach that made her blush. "I know three days no food of course your grumpy," she said as she began to pull out a wide arrangement of foods.

Banner was the first to recover from her smile. "Miss, would you mind telling us your name?" he asked and Steve felt a fool for not asking that himself. They watched as the girl looked over her shoulder and let off a smaller smile. 

"I go by Serenity these days, but my friends tend to still call me Usagi." she said as she turned her attention back to her task at hand. She seemed to take out more food than she could eat in one sitting. Or it seemed like that as she set about working to cook something.

"So Ms. Serenity," Steve started. "Serenity please the Miss makes me feel a bit to old," she said as she set to making something as they talked. 

"Alright then Serenity, can you explain why you collapsed after the battle Three days ago?" Steve said

Serenity paused in her cooking and looked back at the two men behind her. "Well, I had done two things one." she paused and raised a finger. "I used to much energy through out the fight." she swallowed as she went on " and two I took a hit that got through my defenses." she took a moment to watch their reactions then returned to cooking.

As she began to plate the food she smiled to herself. The underwhelming smile seemed almost sad to both avengers as they watched her. She went to sit before the arrangement of food.

"Itadakimasu!" Serenity declaired before she began to devour the intense spread of food.

Both Avengers found themselves astonished at the sheer amount she consumed. The men were curious where she put it all and Banner remembered he was there to ask questions.

"Please excuse me for being blunt, Where do you put it all?" he asked as he watched her.

Serenity blushed a little as she began to clear away her dishes. "I have a high metabolism," she said as she put the dishes in the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Would you mind going through a few tests for me?" Banner asked as he looked at her as she seemed very unassuming.

"What kind of tests?" she asked as she looked back at him wary as if he was waiting for her to let her guard down.

"I am only suggesting a baseline for us to work with in figuring out your limits," he said.

Serenity shook her head. "I would eat you out of house and home," she said laughing. "Only one person I know has been able to keep me filled up and she's very busy as of late." she said

"I do believe that we can provide you with as much food as you will need to regain your energy after all the tests." Banner said smiling at the young petite woman.

"Captain Rogers, a request for your presence in Sir's training hall. When you have finished questioning Ms. Serenity." Said Jarvis as he interrupted the trio.

"Thank you Jarvis," said Steve as he looked at Serenity.

"If you need to go don't let me keep you, if you give me your number we can schedule another time to get all your questions out." Serenity said with a smile.

Steve was not sure what to say he wanted to spend more time talking to Serenity. It was only a matter of time until Tony took it upon himself to find them.

"I do believe that might be the best way to conclude our talk." said Steve as he frowned as he was not sure which number to give her.

"Ms. Serenity if you will give me the number then I can make sure that it is in Captain Rogers' phone." said Jarvis coming to Steve's rescue.

"Alright," she said then rattled off the number that Steve was not sure he would have been able to remember.

"It was nice to meet you both, but I would like to get home before it gets to late." she said as she stood there in scrubs.

"I can see her out Steve, you go see what Tony wants." Banner said as he went to see Serenity to the elevator.

"Alright Banner, I will see you later then Ms. Serenity." Steve said as he smiled as she nodded and gave him a big smile back.

"It's a date to make," she said laughing as she walked with Banner and the doors to the elevator closed on them.

Steve went ahead and went to find Tony in his lab.

"What did you need Tony?" he asked

"Not much, how was the questioning of the girl going?" he asked as he worked on plans in the hologram.

"They had only started when you called me away. Banner escorted her out and we are going to set another time to ask her more questions." Steve said frowning at Tony.

"Well then Cap, you have time to try and actually write down those questions so that you don't end up watching her. But besides the girl Thor had declared that he, Loki and the tesseract will be leaving on Sunday." he relayed.

"Sunday, okay. Anything else you want to try and tell me about?" Steve asked as he wondered if he could get the young woman that had left mere moments ago back to talk to them.

"Nope, you are free to go and pine over the girl that left until you can set up a date. Don't forget Cap to ask questions and get to know her before you try for holding hands." Tony teased as he watched Steve roll his eyes and leave his lab.

Steve was still thinking about Serenity as he walked back to Banner's lab and found the scientist.

"Did you get to set up any other time to talk to her Banner?" he asked.

"She said that she was free Friday and Saturday to come back by as long as we had food and a room for her. I asked Jarvis to get one set up for her that would not compromise anything already in the tower." He said

Steve nodded wishing he had gotten the chance to talk to her over when she had free time. Steve shook his head. "Alright then I guess we have two days until she's back and Thor leaving Sunday we have a busy weekend," he stated.

"Yes we do, We should plan for a farewell dinner for the Asgardian. We could try to get Serenity to stay with the pretense of food." Banner suggested as he watched Steve.

"That might be a good way to get a lot of answers." Steve suggested as he smiled and then bid the scientist good bye and went back to his room to think.


End file.
